


start again

by mrocznoduszki



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes universe has it ways to work things out.

But it isn't always the best path to choose.

Aang sighed heavily, when he glanced at his partner. The weather was perfect, they couldn't complain about anything, they owned everything and yet...

"What are you thinking about?" Seventeen years old shrugged shoulders, unsure what to say, when older boy nodded in understanding. After death of his parents, Zuko started to be more than just a friend to Aang and now they were inseperable.

Especially in this golden cage.

" I just wish we could leave the palace, you know? To see world outside it, explore and just..."

"Live." Zuko finished, when he sighed heavily. Aang knew it wasn't prince's fault, but still it was tiring to just sit still all day and be stuck on endless meetings.

Especially when we were supposed to find their element.

Every year thousands of young people travelled to sacred land, Tongyi, where primal element masters choose next benders. Lately only few people had come back from this trip and since the disagreement between Southern Nation and West was getting more heated, Zuko's uncle and Aang's guardian decided it would be best if they stayed in capital.

And never find out if they are worth being benders or not.

Frustrated growl left Aang's lips, when he stood up to take a look around. Perfect palace, ideal servants and remarkable architecture of Ishtah and yet they both felt suffocating. If only there was a way to just escape and...

"Aang, why are you smiling so creepy? Are you planning to steal cookies again?" Zuko always raised from his seat, with worry painted on his face when he starred at bold boy who finally faced him, grinning widely.

"What would you say, Zuko, if we went for a short trip?"

"This is frustrating." Katara kicked a small stone which happened to hit dark head.

"Hey, watch what you are doing, Princess!" Northern Princess sticked out her tongue, but knew it was pointless, because her conserver was blind and couldn't see what she was doing, which sometimes happen to be actually positive.

But not when they were hungry and couldn't find anything to eat.

"I'm staaarving!" Sokka, Katara's brother, complained when he laid down on the grass next to small Earthbender who happened to be travelling with them to Tongyi, which was still days away. Katara wasn't sure if the better idea would have been if they had actually listened to their father and travel on polar dogs but then again the weather was so hot here, almost like they were cooking in the volcano.

Which wasn't far from truth, because they were on Southern Nation territory, where most of the people were firebenders.

Katara had to admit that she hated and feared them at the same time because of what they had done to some water tribes which she originated from. Even though some of the events had taken place years before she was born, the memory of it was still fresh in everyone's mind and it was hard to ignore it.

"I couldn't find anything better than this." The lanky posture covered brightly shining moon for second before took a seat next to Katara with loud sigh. Sokka didn't seem to disapprove of the choice, because he quickly rose to start the fire to prepare the killed chicken. Katara and girl sighed in synch, when they watched boy to victory dance of happiness.

"I can't stand him."

"Then maybe trying sitting? Oh, wait, you already are." Earthbender smirked, when lanky girl rolled her eyes with annoyance before noticing drop of blood on her clothes which she quickly wiped off.

"I swear to heavens, one day I will push her off the cliff."

"But then who would protect you from thieves, hmm?" Topf smirked, pleased with herself when she reached Sokka's side and helped him to finally start the fire. Despite late hour, the air was heavy and Katara could feel her whole body melting. Oh, how she missed North....

"Don't worry, we will get there soon." Katara nodded in agreement, smiling warmly at Vari, who they also happened to meet on their way. Princess didn't know much about the girl, but she seemed to be wild spirit, living of small thefts or burglaries. Even though, she didn't advocate that, she could see from where Vari was coming from. She basically raised herself after her parents had died shortly after her 4th birthday. Since then there was no one would watch girl and Katara found it devastating, knowing herself how much losing a parent felt.

"These hoods creep me out." Vari nodded in understanding when she looked around, watching for any sign of disturb.

"Soon we should reach cities, it will be easier to travel then."

"Unless Southern Nation soldiers kill us." Topf pointed out but before Katara could reach, she heard...

"Who was that?" Vari was immediately on her feet, with sword in her hand when she scanned the bushes in search of owner of the voice. Katara shivered slightly, unsure how to react, but finally she also brought out her danger and with stern look on her face gave the other girl familiar signal. Vari didn't waste a second, when she quickly ran away into the darkness, without difficulty flying from tree to tree when...

"Katara, come here!" Princess rushed to the direction from where Vari's voice was coming from when...

"H-hey." Aang chuckled, with sweat dropping from his forehead when he tried to put his best smile, despite long sword under his throat. The girl holding it didn't seem to even flinch when suddenly Zuko showed up behind her.

"Leave him alone!"

"What are you doing here?" She ignored Zuko's cry when she starred deeply into Aang's eyes with indifferent expression on tanned skin. He had never come across anyone with such piercing gold eyes and before he could stop himself, he said:

"Wow, your eyes."

"What is with her eyes?" Aang flinched, suprised to see another girl by his side, who happened to be absolute goddess.

"You are so pretty." He mumbled, but apparently not quiet enough because girl heard it and even in weak light of the moon her cheeks turned red. The lanky warrior with sword sent both of them confused look before she sighed heavily and finally backed up, allowing Aang to breathe freely.

" I still want to know why you were spying on us." She hold sword on the lenght when Zuko tried to reach Aang's side. Frustrated, prince sent girl angry look which didn't bother her even any the slightest, when she glanced back at Aang and dark haired goddess who with slight worry painted on beautiful face touched Aang's arm, where was small cut.

"Vari, did you hurt him?" The lanky girl seemed to be offended when she rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"Who do you think I am, Katara?"

"Completely crazy witch!" Zuko's scream brought Aang back to the reality when he quickly stood in front of his friend before sword girl would slice him.

"What he meant was completely... compatible of fighting warrior! Hahah, that's right." He chuckled nervously when he watched girls having glance argument before the sword was finally put down.

"It's good that he has someone like you to protect him, because otherwise..." Vari girl clicked her tongue, when she hid sword in the covr before she faced the goddess Aang couldn't keep eyes from.

"Let's go, they are as dangerous as fly."

"Hey, that's not true, we are Prin..." Aang covered Zuko's mouth before he could finish what he was about to say. Even though they were still in Southern Nation, it was clear these girls were from different lands and Aang had heard enough of their talk to know they didn't share warm feelings toward his people.

And somehow it filled his heart with sadness and worry because still after such long time, mistakes made by the ancestors weren't forgiven.

"We are just regular travellers from Prihano." Aang chuckled when he rubbed his neck awkwardly, seeing that girls didn't buy it. However, they didn't say anything when turned on the heel, ready to leave.

And that filled Aang's heart with fear.

"Hey, wait!" Deep blue eyes starred at him curiously and Aang tried his best not to blush, when he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"C-can we maybe j-join you...please?"

"Sure!" Sword girl was of different opinion when she shot her friend suprised look, before shrugging shoulders.

"I guess I can babysit you too."

"Now, let's go before that idiot eats whole supper."

Zuko was ashamed of how things turned out. After they ran away from palace, without any logical plan, they were wandering for few days before they finally decided to camp somewhere. Of course, neither of them knew to start fire or find food in the wild so once they sensed familar warmth of campfire and smell of cooked meat, they had to check.

And now he had to watch Aang make puppy eyes to random girl he had just met in the forest.

Not like he didn't understand, because he did. Most of the time they were stuck with guards and kids of important politicians so it was hard to find someone completely normal. No wonder Aang had fallen head over heels for this pretty stranger, who seemed to also stare at Aang few seconds too long to make it look accidential.

Thought of his little brother finding a soulmate brought smile on Zuko's lips, which quickly faded away when he noticed posture next to him.

For unknown reason the girl brought the worst emotions out of him and no, it wasn't only because she basically belittled them and believed that he could fight, when in fact he could. No, it was something else, something he couldn't put finger onto...

"I will poke your eyes out if you don't stop starring." She took a look in a dager she was polishing before she finally shot Zuko warning look. Now, in light of campfire Zuko could clearly see her skin was little bit different tone that rest of the group and also clothing seemed to mix of Western and Southern style. She seemed completely out of pocket and her presence didn't feel him with supposed security and peace especially when...

"Where did you get that?" She hissed when he tried to pull it out and moved away, quickly hiding item into pockets of her coat.

"It's mine, back off!"

"It's not yours! It's Southern Nation's prince crown!" The one he had lost years ago, back then when his father had ruled the kingdom and everything seemed so terrifying.

Apperently, he hadn't really lost it.

"How do you have it? Hey, give it back!" Girl jumped from her seat and to Zuko's annoyance, starting to run away. Rest of the group seemed to be suprised with what they were doing, when starred as Zuko and Vari chased around the fireplace before girl finally stopped, making prince fall into her arms or rather crash with her on the ground.

"Give it back." Zuko snapped, feeling hot breath of thief on his cheek when girl frowned.

"No way, I worked hard to get this!"

'You stole it, it's no work!" Zuko tried to reach crown in her hand but she was faster and managed to roll to be on top of him.

"I don't want to say anything, but...?"

"Then don't say anything, Sokka." Girl snapped, when she quickly rose from the ground, embarassed to realise how close they were. Zuko mumbled something under his breath, but he knew that for now he couldn't take the crown without saying who they really were. Instead he needed to wait for her to fall asleep and then...

Vari didn't like the fact that Katara seemed to lose her mind, talking whole night to this new guy, whose eyes were bigger than five semis coings whenever he watched the princess. Vari wasn't sure how, but she could tell he was also as awkward in social contact as Katara and it made her wonder who he really was.

But this was just one of her problems. This psycho wanted to steal one of her best deals and she wouldn't allow it to happen. He might be strong and few inches taller than she, but it didn't mean she couldn't deal with him.

So when suddenly she heard slight move by her side, she didn't even flinch, when she pressed cold danger on his throat, feeling suddenly heat rushing through her body.

"Let it go if you still want to have head." She warned, but the boy didn't move, with dark eyes still glued to her. Their intimacy was too close to tag it as appropriate, but Vari couldn't care less, she was not letting go of that crown. That's why she pressed the danger a little bit closer, just to prove him she wasn't joking. The single drop of blood fell on her cheek, when she watched varierty of expressions cross boy's face before he finally released fingers from the gold object.

"S-stop..." He spluttered, before she finally brought her hand down to see few more drops on her dager.

"You're psycho." Vari shrugged her shoulders, unbottered by this statement when she brought crown close to her chest and rolled back to sleep. She heard boy standing up and leaving her side and despite her greatest wish, couldn't fall asleep afterward.

Because maybe he was right.

Maybe she was going insane again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka didn't imagine this journey going like this.  
First, he had already crossed miles with his old friend to Tongyi just to find out he wasn't chosen as waterbender. It hurt at the beginning, especially because everyone was counting on him, so how could he fail? But then he had found his purpose in life, being warrior, the best he could become so he could protect his tribe and his little sister.  
The same one who was now openly flirting with random bold 4 feet guy.  
"Hey guys, we got to go, it's so so late already!" Sokka tried his best to raise Topf to move, but Earthbender just turned to face him with clear displeasure on olive face when she sighed heavily.  
"Leave me alone, Sokka, it's early morning and we haven't eaten anything yet!"  
"She's right, Sokka, we've got plenty of time left." Katara shot him meaningful look before she faced the bold guy again with warm smile dancing on raspbeery lips, which made Sokka's inside boil, because how could they possibly be like this and...  
"Sorry to be like this, but for once I agree with Sokka." The warrior beemed in place when he watched lanky posture throw some fruit at his companions, ignoring only the man in ruby array with gold elements all over the sleeves. Sokka made mental note to ask their guide later why she was negative toward only this one guy, but for now more important was that she supported him which meant that soon Katara would focus 'on herself and not bold skinny ass kid.  
"I think the end of the world is coming if Vari is agreeing with Sokka." Topf joked, but quickly stopped, noticing that the older girl didn't seem to be in mood for jokes, when she squeezed her bag with fast movement of right hand, which caught Sokka's attention, because...  
"What happened to your arm?" Katara immediately raised from her seat, alarmed by Sokka's question, when the guide quickly covered the blood smudge on dark material of her male array.  
"Don't worry about this, it's nothing." Everyone could tell otherwise and it was when the bold guy also stood up and reached for girl's arm.  
"Can I see it?" She didn't seem to convinced, but finallly gave in and allowed to examine. The wound was pretty deep, probably made by some kind of blade. Sokka started to wonder who Vari had come across during food searching, but before he could ask, he heard the bold guy:  
" Do you have some of fairy mint?" Sokka and Katara titled her head confusion same as Topf, but Vari seemed to understand what boy meant, when she shook her head.  
"No, haven't come across it for a while. But don't worry, this won't kill me."  
"If not the wound, the infection will." Everyone's attention shifted to the boy sitting under the tree who shot Vari unimpressed look. Sokka could feel tension rising and despite his greatness wish, he had no idea how to handle the situation or more important, what was the deal between these two.  
"Says who, mediocrity of golden cage." Vari snorted, clearly done with the boy who she released her arm from grip of Aang.  
"Don't think both of you had fooled me for even a moment. I know who you are and what you can do."  
"Y-you do?" Sokka easily noticed sudden change in Aang's voice, who didn't seem as confident as before when starred at Vari with big eyes, who sighed heavily.  
"Yes, of course I do. You are probably kids of some noble people of Southern Nation, who just ran away because they were bored with 'easy life' and now think they deserve to be benders just because their parents' position. Am I right?"  
"No, you are not." The guy under the tree rose up, clearly fed up when he reached guide's, with fire dancing in his eyes.

"You know nothing about us and..."

"And what?" Vari interrupted him, with fierce look in dark eyes when she glanced at guy, slightly taller than her. If the circumstances were a little bit different, Sokka could easily imagine this in slightly different... atmosphere. But now, the guide seemed to be considering killing the guy same as he, when Zuko turned on his heel, ready to walk away. 

"Let's go, Aang, we have long road to cross."

"Sweet, same as we." Vari shot Sokka meaningful look, when she grabbed her stuff with grimace of pain. Water tribe warrior watched bold guy stare few seconds at hurt guide before his eyes slipped to Katara, who seemed to be concerned about Vari's am, with worry starring as other girl put down the fire. 

"Let's go, I know the pass which will led us out of the cities."

"What a shame, you won't be able to steal anything else." Zuko mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear. The look girl had sent him could kill and for once Sokka really wished he had something smarter to say than teasing, because atmosphere was getting more heated. 

"Don't worry, golden boy, I wouldn't touch your stuff if you even paid me." The argument was absolute nonsens, so with shake of head, Sokka grabbed healthy arm of Vari and Katara's and pushed forward. 

"Ok, perfect, it was really nice to meet you guys, now let's go, Topf..."

"Hey, try to find healer!" The four of them turned around to face one more time bold guy, who awkwardly rubbed his neck. 

"There is one in the Damasku, it's on the way." 

"... Thank you, but we don't have time for that." Katara protested, but Vari didn't listen, when she pushed forward, leaving Sokka and the rests with their thoughts. 

Katara knew that their guide wasn't the easiest person to be around, but she didn't expect her to be so stupid. 

After whole day of walking, Vari's arm was all bloody and swollen and it was a matter of time before the infection would spread. All of them tried to convince her to look for medic, but for some reason girl would rather die from such wound that let anyone touch her. 

And then they would lose their chance to get safely to Tongyi. 

"... Vari, please we can just..."

"I AM fine, Katara." Older girl shot watertribe princess meaningful look when she roasted meat over the fire. For the longest Katara wondered where she was from and finally realised that Vari must be from earth nation, because her hate toward southern nation or firebenders was visible. 

Especially toward these two strangers. 

Katara couldn't help but slightly blush at the memory of lanky bold guy with these weird blue tattoos on his skin. He was so different from everything she knew and his aura was pulling her closer and closer... 

"What are you thinking about, Princess?" Katara groaned in annoyance, realising that Topf could feel her heartbeat, which probably rose, especially when she noticed figure approaching them. 

"Aang!" She blushed hard, realising how excited she sounded, but noticing that boy was also smiling stopped her from feeling too awkward about it. Katara quickly rushed to Aang's side, suprised to not see his companion, Zuko, with him. 

"I had to come and give Vari this." Guide turned to face newcomer, who handed her strong scented leaves. 

"Fairy mint." Vari nodded slowly, moving her eyes from plant to Aang. Katara wasn't sure what was the emotion shining in dark eyes, but she assumed that grattitude, because shortly after guide bowed deeply in front of Aang, who suddenly got all shy again. 

"Thank you, it means a lot."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" He helped Vari raise up and again, some unknown expression crossed girl's face, when shook her head. 

"We were going the same path anyway so..."

"You are also heading to Tongyi?" Aang turned his attention to Katara, who suddenly felt her cheeks burning and it wasn't only because of the fire. 

"Yes and that's why we wanted to ask if... w-we can join you." Hope beamed in his eyes, when Katara shot Vari meaningful look. Water tribe princess knew that guide disliked the other guy, but she owned it to Aang since he got her the needed medicine. Vari stayed silent for few minutes, unsure what to say, when she finally sighed with heavy chest. 

"You are always welcome here, Aang."

"What about Zuko?" Vari seemed to be fighting with her thoughts, when she glanced at Katara and Aang with obsure look in her eyes. 

"... As long as he listens to my orders, we should survive these few day together."

Truth was they couldn't. 

Zuko groaned with annoyance, when he rolled on his side, finding it hard to fall asleep. He wasn't used to life like this, outside the palace and suddenly he started to miss his warm bed, where he was free of these annoying thoughts. He tried his best to be mad with Aang asking the group to travel with them, but truth was that after only a day of being on their own, they had realised how different world was from what they knew. 

World where something was in the air. 

Zuko couldn't explain it, but since they had left the palace, the cold shiver ran through his spine once and then, making him stop in the place and wonder what danger he feared so much. After all, the nations lived in relative peace after his uncle Iroh had overthrowed Ozai. 

Zuko's father. 

Prince closed his eyes, trying not to think about the painful memories that caused him more than scar on the eye. He knew that life was over, that Ozai would never free himself and that he was safe, but still worry rose in his chest as he stood up, deciding to take a short walk around the camp. Everyone was asleep, with waterbender warrior Sokka snoring loudly, which made Zuko crack a small smile. They seemed so peaceful, not worried about anything and he wished he could feel the same way. 

But how could he when he came across her?

At first he didn't realise what she was doing, waving her hands in weird movements, almost like she was sleep walking. But when he got closer, he noticed that what far away seemed as unsync lunatic dancing was in fact ancient art of fighting, familiar to only best of warriors in Southern Nation. 

And there she was, doing it flawlessly. 

Zuko hoped that in the darkness no one would see how impressed he was with guide's skills. He hated her, he really did but this one moment he could see why the whole group respected her so much. He was about to turn on his heel to give girl some privacy to train in peace when... 

"YOU ARE BENDER!" Vari took a step back, with anger shining in her eyes when she realised who was the intruder. 

"Back off if you want to see next morning!" 

"How did you... I thought..." Zuko didn't finish, when he felt cold blade of dagger on his throat. Vari didn't seem to be joking about killing him and Zuko knew that one smooth move would end up with him losing head and anger rose in his chest. Who did she think she was to treat royal prince like this? Without thinking, he tried to swoop girl out of his feet, which ended up in a failure, because she was still standing, now even more angry than before. 

"I told you to back off. Are you more stupid than you look like or do you just want to die so badly?" Fire dancing in Vari's eyes this time seemed to be real, when Zuko groaned with annoyance clearly painted on his face. 

"You think you have power over me?" 

"Of course, I do." Smirk dancing on her lips was meaningful, when she leaned closer, with lips almost touching Zuko's skin, which made him shiver. 

"Prince Zuko." 

She knew. 

From the very beginning. 

"... Your head is currently worth 100 milion of wons and I think it would be such shame if someone decided to sell it." Short giggle left her mouth, which made Zuko freeze in place, when girl finally stepped away, clearly pleased with statement she made. Prince tried his best not to panic, knowing that there were a lot of people who wished he wasn't alive, but then... 

"For example to your dear father." These words sounded in Zuko's head for a long time, when he watched Vari slowly walk away in the fading light of full moon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Something had happened at night, but Aang couldn't tell what exactly.   
And it wasn't only because the guide seemed to be more nervous that usually, lashing it out right now on poor Sokka, who just tried to joke around.   
Zuko stayed silent for the whole way to Hakari and kept his distance to rest of the group, which suprisingly Aang felt completly on ease. After years of being stuck in Soutern Nation royal palace, he had felt trapped like a bird in a golden cage and now he could breathe with his whole chest and just... live.   
Especially with her by his side.   
He couldn't describe that weird feeling growing in his chest, but whenever watertribe princess looked at him, young prince could feel his insides melting and cheeks getting all hot and moves suddenly becoming all chaotic and awkward. Girl didn't seem to notice it, tho, when they spent hours just talking or messing around with the rest of the group, pulling stupid pranks on them. Katara was nowhere like other girls he had met during his stay in the palace and it terrified him because he already knew he would miss her when they split their ways after journey to Tongyi.   
Or maybe not.   
"... What's South Pole like?" She budged, suprised by his question, wiping few loose streaks of dark hair of her face. One seemed to be lost so Aang gently placed it behind girl's ear, making princess lower her gaze.   
"... It's magical." She admitted, when she took deep breath, probably remembering famiiar houses and cold Aang had never experienced before. She seemed to be so lost in her thoughts that he didn't want to interupt her, but then she continued.   
"It's like with every breath your nose will fall off."  
"That's terrible!" Katara giggled on his comment when she gently shook her head, still smiling. Aang couldn't help but notice small dipples in the brownish cheeks, which made her even more adorable.   
"You get used to it. And after it... you just enjoy the peace. Our nation is really close to nature, we focus on the connection to element and also on our families." On last mention her smile faded and Aang couldn't help but gently squeeze her hand, because he understood. Katara shook her head, like she was trying to get rid of painful memories as she gently rested her head on Aang's shoulder. The intimacy would probably cause huge fuss for Sokka, but for now he wasn't anywhere seen and Aang knew that Katara just... understood him.   
More than anyone else.   
"... How is it to... not remember your parents?" Aang couldn't hep but sigh, when he starred for second at flaming fire at their camp. It rarely happened that people asked him that and honestly he had never wondered deeply about it before, because he felt so at home with Zuko and Iroh on his side.   
"... I'm not sure, I know that I miss them, but... my home is by Zuko's side." Katara nodded in understanding, when she gently smiled at him, making Aang's insides twist, because she was so beautiful and all he wanted to say was...   
"LEAVE SIX FEET DISTANCE FOR SPIRITS, YOU LITTLE..."  
"SOKKA!"

Zuko couldn't get rid of these annoying thoughts and fear clenched its fist even harder on his chest everytime he crossed eyes with her, because he knew that she would do it.   
She would sell him to his father.   
Zuko wondered how possibly Ozai was looking for him while still being locked up in the most protected prison in Soutern Nation, but there was something unsettling about it. Prince wished he could share his worries with someone, but Aang seemed to be enjoying their journey to Tongyi, especially with watertribe pricess by his side and Zuko couldn't just bother him because after all these were only threats.   
Frightening, but still only threats.   
Zuko sighed heavily, when he starred at the moon, shining bright in the darkness of the night.   
Everything was alright.   
They were safe.   
There was nothing to worry about.   
"... You didn't eat supper." Prince budged, suprised to find small Earthbender on his side. Topf took a seat on the grass next to him before sighing heavily.   
"I- i wasn't hungry."  
"Lie, I can feel your heartbeat AND hear your stomach rumble back from the camp."   
"Now tell me what's bothering you."  
"Nothing is bothering me, why did you assume that..." Zuko sighed, realising that subconciously he had raised his voice and that Earthbender could easily tell how 'relaxed' he was. Topf shook her head in amusement when she stretched a bit before focusing her attention on the random rock.  
"I can feel it too, you know. That something is coming." She sounded serious when she built a small rock knife which turned later into a figure of man, which Earthbender pushed off her hand before she stood up.   
"That's why we need to get as fast as possible to Tongyi, to ask first benders if they know what it means." Zuko nodded in agreement, when he watched small figure slowly walk away to the campfire where Sokka was singing some obscene sailor's songs. Prince was about to stand up to follow Earthbender's steps, but then...   
"Sit." It wasn't an ask, more like an order, when he unwillingly collapsed on the ground with her hand on his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off, but then her fingers clenched harder and Zuko saw serious expression on tanned skin.   
"What do you know about New Order?" Zuko blinked in suprise, when Vari sighed in annoyance, swishing her dagger in other hand while still kneeling dangerous close to prince, who suddenly realised that she seemed familar.   
"... We have met before, haven't we?" Vari didn't answer, but expression on her face was obvious when she clenched fingers even harder on his shoulder.   
"New Order."  
"... I haven't heard that name before." Zuko honestly admitted, but still suspicious look didn't leave girl's face, when she frowned her brows.   
"What is that?"   
"Who are they." She corrected him, finally letting go of his shoulder, where the next day Zuko would for sure find a huge bruise, but for now it wasn't his biggest worry. Vari took a seat next to him, streching long legs to show numerous cuts and bruises on brownish skin. He wanted to ask how she got them, but then remembered they weren't friends.   
Because she was ready to kill him any minute.   
"They are some kind of rebel group that is supposed to be built of firebenders." Zuko opened his mouth, but she placed her hand on prince's lips to silence him, before she continued, with eyes glued to his.   
"They started recently attacking some of Eastern Nation's cities, especially earthbenders and I need to know if your uncle knows about it."  
"My uncle? You know Iroh?" Vari rolled her eyes with annoyance, when she slowly nodded and put her hand down.   
"Yes, I know he's the ruler of Southern Nation, if you are asking about that. But we haven't had a pleasure to meet personally."  
"Good, because you would probably try to kill him too." Zuko shot girl meaningful look when she grimaced again.  
"Nah, I just want you dead."  
"Oh, how sweet and merciful of you." Prince teased, not realising at first how close they got as their chests brushed and girl's lips were inches away from his. In other case, he would find it rather attractive, to stare at someone so close but with Vari only thought spiraling in his head was how to get rid of her.   
For good.   
"... I will be honest, pretty face."   
"How creative, how did you come up with such original joke..."  
"Shut up." Fire danced in her eyes as Vari took deep breath, with her fists unwillingly clenching on Zuko's collar.   
"I... don't want you dead."   
"I mean, I do, but..."   
"It's your father who I want to finally see six feet underground."  
"And your sister in the package."

"... I want the same thing." Vari blinked, suprised with Zuko's response, as she watched carefully some hurt expression cross boy's face before he collected himself and starred back at her, with fire dancing in his eyes. If she wasn't sure before, now she was almost certain that he would be chosen as a firebender in Tongyi and this thought unsettled her, because what if he would turn out just his whole family of damn murderers?  
"... My father... I despite him. He... ruined my life and ... I wouldn't be merciful as my uncle." Zuko sighed heavily and Vari could tell how crazy fast his heart was beating under ruby array, now all dirty and covered in dust she was holding so desperately.   
"... But I want to know why you have same goal."  
"And why you want to get to Azula."  
"... Because she's the same as he." There was something unknown shining in Zuko's eyes and Vari found herself breathing sharply as she watched carefully prince, who finally nodded in agreement.   
"And because I lost everything to the Ozai's war."  
"Absolutely everything."  
"... Welcome to the club, then."

After this talk, they stayed silent for some time before Vari noticed that probably exhausted, prince had fallen asleep, rolled like a ruby cat, far away from his tent. Girl sighed heavily and after a moment of thinking, she went back to the camp to get a cape to cover slightly shivering figure, knowing that she couldn't afford him getting sick on way to Tongyi because that would slow them down. Zuko seemed to sense the comfort when he gently smiled, before drifting back to sleep. Vari couldn't help but slightly roll her eyes as she sat in silence by his side, without a clear reason to. She could of course go back to the camp and just rest but something kept her in place. Maybe it was his confession about the father or fact he looked so vulnerable and she knew that it someone wanted to attack him, the distance between camp and prince was too big to react fast.   
So she stayed.   
All night, carefully watching her surroundings, because she knew that they were followed all way from Deki, one of the villages they had passed by. She wasn't sure if someone had recognised the Southern Nation prince and wanted to kidnap him or it was about watertribe siblings but she didn't want to risk it.   
Not after this prophecy.  
Vari couldn't explain but she knew already that each one of them fit the given description and that without them, everything could end.   
And she wasn't talking only about her life.   
Girl sighed heavily, as her eyes shifted to the bushes where she heard some rustle just to find out it was small snakemouse looking for late dinner. Vari couldn't help but stare at still sleeping prince, whose breath was on ease and short dark hair were in huge mess. Despite her previous disgust, some weird feeling kicked in and she gently brushed streaks of the face where she could see the infamous scar the boy got after battling with his father. Even though she wasn't greatest fan of prince, it was hard to imagine for someone to do such horrible thing to such young person. Short sigh left Vari's mouth as she wondered if there was way to heal it and if after all these years, it still reminded Zuko of the betrayal and madness of his own father.   
And then she smelled it.   
"Zuko. Zuko!" She shook prince sharply, making him jump up and stare at her with utter confusion.   
"What's going o..."  
"The village. It's burning." Vari pointed at the woods where she could already see some of the trees catching fire. They were running out of time so she quickly grabbed boy's hand, making him run to the camp where rest of the group was still sleeping.   
"What are you..." Vari didn't give them chance to yawn, when she pulled Sokka to stand up, same as shocked Topf when Zuko took care of waking up Aang and Katara.   
"Fire, we need to run!" The group didn't need to hear it twice, when they all jumped on their feet. Vari rushed them out of the woods, already sensing trees burning behind her back and for the first time she realised that revolution she had heard so much last months wasn't a joke anymore.   
And that they became someone's target.   
Just great.


	4. Chapter 4

After that night they walked all the day, in heat, constantly rushed by Vari who seemed on the edge before they finally collapsed in some forgotten cave in the hills. Katara couldn't explain why, but the fear was almost touchable when she curled on the ground, feeling cold air coming into their camp. For now they were too scared to set up the fire and since their guard was gone it was safer to follow her rules since she knew the road and danger here the best. Katara shivered slightly, regretting that all their belongings they had left in the previous camp but then again the fire spread too quickly and they almost didn't make it. Oh, how she wished she had her warm clothes on instead of summer dress...  
"... Hey, you ok?" She opened her eyes to see his observant look on her face when boy kneeled next to her, with worry painted on the handsome face. Katara couldn't explain but every time their eyes crossed, her heart started to beat like crazy and she found it hard to breathe especially when he was so close to her, with his face inches away from hers and she could imagine...  
"...You seem cold, here, cover yourself." He handed her ruby overcoat he managed to grab before running away from the fire. Katara was fightning with herself because it felt wrong to steal from boy only source of heat, especially since he was wearing light summer clothes too, but then she realised.  
"... We can lay together." Grey eyes grew big as Katara suddenly realised what she said, with red blush appearing on her cheeks.   
"I-i m-meant w-we can... lay close so i-t's m-more warm..."  
"... I'm in." Topf interupted to Katara's gratittude this awkward conversation when she rolled next to the watertribe princess, also visibly shaking.   
"It's hella cold and I can't understand why we can't start fire..."  
"Because we will be visible from the distance." The loud bang sounded across the cave as numerous branches rolled down the ground when the guide sighed heavily, also visibly tired. She also was lacking her typical, black coat and Katara was wondering what happened before she noticed another figure enter the cave, also with needed wood.   
Zuko seemed to be exhausted when he collapsed on the ground, covered in Vari's clothing, who said nothing, just shot him annoyed look. Katara knew the guide didn't have warm feelings toward man and she often wondered why, but then again it felt strange to see that she shared her coat with him. Watertribe princess decided to ask Aang about it later, but for now she wanted to only fall asleep and not think about cold and fact how she had embarassed herself in front of Aang, who was still glancing at her with strange expression on this handsome face of his.  
"I'm really sorry but for now we have to survive like this. Tomorrow we will find some village and get new clothing, I promise." Katara could see Vari was trying her best so she nodded assuringly before curling back into fetus, trying to warm herself up. Topf was already asleep, with arm around Katara as she breathed slowly, almost unaware of the unpleasant weather.   
"... It's best if you all stay close so it will be slightly more warm." Vari shot Sokka meaningful look when he kept staring at Aang with visible plan of murdering young man. Katara wished she had enough energy to stand up and beat her brother up but then again she could feel her eyelids falling as she heard Sokka finally approaching her side and lay next to her, with Aang following his steps and curling next to Topf, who mumbled something in her sleep. Katara wondered for short moment how it would be if instead of nasty breath of Sokka she could feel Aang's presence next to her, but then she felt her head getting heavy and then... 

"Lay with them."   
"Who are you to order me?!" Zuko shot her apologising look for lashing out when he sighed heavily. After such a long day he couldn't feel his legs and moreover, his heart as it kept beating crazy ever since they had escaped that fire. The guide hadn't explained what exactly had happened but by the way she talked and moved he could tell it wasn't random fire.   
And he could feel their eyes on them.   
Question was who were they and why did they follow the group.   
"... Go there, it will be warmer." Vari ordered again as she stared into starless night with hands wrapped around her slightly shaking posture. For once she seemed like a real human and Zuko caught himself thinking that when she wasn't angry, she wasn't that ugly.   
In fact, she was pretty... decent.   
For a woman who wanted him dead.   
"What about you?"  
"I have to watch." Her short response was supposed to be enough, but Zuko could see she was on the edge of her strenght too, when he sighed heavily, before reaching her side. The woman budged, suprised to see him by her side, but said nothing when she focused back on the horizon. They were pretty high, far away from any village and it seemed that cave was well hidden, but prince could understand guide's concern.   
After all she promised to bring them all safely to Tongyi.   
"What are you..." She tried to free herself, but Zuko silenced her with hand on the mouth as she squirmed in his arms, visibly annoyed.   
"You will wake them up if you keep yelling." She didn't seem at first to mind it, but then finally allowed him to stand next to her, with shoulders brushing as he spread the coat between them, trying to keep himself and the guide alive. The temperatures kept dropping and soon it would become almost unbearable to stand so near the exit so Zuko pulled woman further into the cave, despite her protests.  
"Do you have death wish, Zuko, leave me alone..."  
"And let you freeze to death? Sorry, for now we all need you to get us to Tongyi so..." Prince didn't expect woman to fall straight into his arms as he sat down. Zuko felt his heart skipping a beat as he watched carefully slightly tanned face, so close to his, this sharp and perfectly defined jawline and piercing grey eyes...   
Grey.   
She had eyes just like Aang.   
"Your eyes..."  
"What's wrong with them?" Vari squirmed in his embrace, still on top of the prince, but he didn't let her go, watching carefully suddenly visible blue lines on her chest and collarbones, usually hidden under the coat.   
He had seen such marks before.   
"... What nation are you from?" She seemed to be suprised at first, but then regained her confidence, when she leaned closer, too close for Zuko to think it was on accident as she whipered:  
"... For sure not the Southern one." 

"... That I know." Vari watched prince his eyes with slight annoyance before his eyes focused on hers again. That weird feeling settled in her guts again as she allowed him to still have one arm reasuringly wrap around her waist while she laid on top of him. She knew that it was all the game for both of them and soon enough one of them would strike and hurt other, but that moment it felt more than that, especially when he finally gently pushed her away, making Vari immediately raise to her feet, with annoyance painted on her face.   
And well hidden this weird feeling that made her cheeks feel all hot out of sudden.   
"... Go to sleep." She wanted to walk away, but his hand on her wrist stopped woman in place when she shot prince questioning look, because despite their relation she... trusted him.   
Which was weird because she never trusted anyone.   
But then again, maybe she was just keeping her enermies close enough to strike at the right moment.   
Unless Zuko wasn't the one to begin with.   
"... You need to rest too. We still have long way to Tongyi and..."  
"I can handle myself, thank you very much." Vari tried to free herself, but to her suprise prince's grip was steal strong as he pulled her back down, making girl fall on her knees.   
"Don't be an idiot and just go to sleep."   
"Someone has to watch the cave if they..." Vari stopped, realising she had said too much but it was too late because Zuko sighed heavily almost like...  
"I knew that."   
"Someone is following us."  
"Don't tell the rest for now." Vari warned prince as she starred at him carefully, suprise to find out that he wasn't so dumb as she thought and he actually paid attention to his surroundings. Zuko nodded in agreement, probably being fully aware that causing panic wouldn't be the best idea before he curled on the floor, visibly exhausted as he closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. Vari waited some time before she noticed steady breath and she raised to her feet, knowing that...  
"Do you think I'm that dumb?" His grip became steal again as he kept her in place. Vari groaned in annoyance, not being able to hold her frustration as she starred at the Southern Nation prince, who kept his eyes closed, probably trying to fall asleep. Oh, if only she could...  
"... Will you stare at me all night?" He earned that nudge for that annoying smirk when Vari rolled her eyes.   
"No, I'm going to sleep. Far away from you." She didn't manage to move even an inch, when Zuko pulled her closer to his chest as his arm wrapped around her hand he was still holding.   
"Move or I will stab you."  
"Sweet, you can stab me near the heart since you already broke it." Vari almost yelled in frustration because how could he be more annoying and so damn irritating?  
Well, apparently he could.   
When she could feel his breath on her neck.   
"I swear to spirits, Zuko, I will..." Vari turned around to see that if fact prince had fallen asleep this time for real and even her yell didn't wake her up. Vari wondered for some time if she should leave, but then again she could feel even from furthest corner of the cave ice cold air coming in and here, covered in half with her coat and with prince by her side, it was slightly warmer than away.  
So she stayed.   
Just this once. 

Aang blinked, feeling warm sun rays on his skin as he budged, suprised to find himself not in Southern Nation palace but on the ground of some cave with some people around him.   
And her.   
Now, when she was asleep, he could shamelessly stare at her, without blushing hard and looking like his ruby array. For him, Katara was the most beautiful human he had ever seen and could marvel her perfection all day if only...  
"Ehmm." Aang's heart almost stopped when he noticed who caught him. Sokka seemed to be pissed off but said nothing more, probably not wanting to wake the rest up. Aang decided to raise up and stretch a little since he wasn't used to sleeping on the hard floor. And to avoid being hit with Sokka's boomerang.   
While he was looking around, his eyes slipped to the figure laying in the far corner of the cave. Curious to not see anywhere Vari, Aang reached Zuko's side just to find out...   
They were both there.  
In embrace.  
Aang couldn't help but slightly smile noticing how peaceful they both looked, as they breathed slowly, with Vari's head on Zuko's chest. He didn't know how it had happened and if he could ask Zuko about that, but for now he was happy because his brother seemed to be... happy too.   
After all these years.   
"Hey, Aang, come here." Aang budged, alarmed with serious tone in Sokka's voice as he was staring at something in the distance. It was early morning, with even birds asleep but then again something was wrong.   
And then he saw it.   
"Another fire." Sokka nodded, with pale face as he and Aang watched flames spread on the woods far in the distance. Aang could feel his fists clenching, because it wasn't an accident anymore.   
Someone was setting up fire and it happened close to where they were staying.   
Something was off.   
"... Let's not tell rest for now." Aang agreed, with heavy chest watching more and more trees falling as the flames ate them, making the morning air shine in bloody red colour of destruction.   
Destruction neither of them could stop nor control.


	5. Chapter 5

The road to Tongyi started to get more and more dedal and soon enough everyone started to feel like they were moving in some kind of crazy labyrinth, with no way out. They barely rested and when they did, Topf usually caught either Vari keeping shift all night or Sokka who kept sharing these weird looks with Aang, with whom before he hadn't had best relation to put it light way. This alarmed Topf and so did nervous heartbeat of their guide whenever they reached some city or village, but for now Eastern Kingdom princess stayed silent.  
After all, she should keep her mouth shut if she wanted to travel safely.  
She knew that her parents were chasing after her and that for sure someone was following them, but for so unknown reason she could tell it wasn't the person she was expecting. Topf was fully aware if it was the hunter hired by her family, she would be long gone and there would be no fires, following them whenever they went. The thought was terrifying but yet Topf had to face it.   
Someone else was after them.   
And she doubted if they only wanted to talk.   
But she couldn't bring it up, not when Vari was on edge, constantly snapping at Zuko, who responded to her with same aggresive energy. It was confusing, to see them together cooperate one second and next ready to kill each other, but Topf learnt enough about both of teenagers to know that questions would infuriate them.  
In opposition to the other duo.  
"You're drooling, Princess." Katara budged, with crazy red blush appearing on her cheeks as she shot another short glance at bold guy who kept joking around with Zuko, who just rolled his eyes in response. It didn't skip Topf's attention that they must have known each other very well and based on their clothing, they must orginate from nobel Southern Kingdom family, but yet something was different about Aang and his friend, who he liked to call brother.   
But what exactly, Topf wasn't sure.   
'I'm not drooling, I'm just... thinking."  
"Yeah, about Aang's naked torso." Watertribe princess shushed Earthbender with hand on her mouth when she shot terrified look at boy who fortunately(or not) hadn't heard it and kept making weird puns. He, from all the group, seemed to be most calm and stayed all the time positive, which probably annoyed grumpy guide, speaking of devil, appeared next to Topf and Katara.   
"Topf, help me with getting the wood." Annoyed groan left Earthbender's mouth but stern look on Vari's greyish face left no place for discussion when she headed toward the woods, without a delay. Topf sent Katara the last look, which obviously princess ignored as her eyes were still glued to bold guy before she followed the guide into the darkness of Southern Kingdom land. 

"Has anyone seen Topf or Vari?" The group shook their heads in sync and Sokka frowned his brows in confusion as he stared into darkness of the night. The guide and Earthbender had departed long time before the sun had set and yet they weren't there. Sokka tried his best not to overthink the situation, but with the constant fires happening, Vari's anxiety and weird things Sokka kept hearing from her mouth didn't leave him at peace when short sigh left his mouth.   
He really should let it go, they were safe, far away from the city or villages, no one could attack them...   
"You're talking about that small Earthbender and chatty monkey on two legs?" Sokka jumped to his feet, unsure if he had heard it right but then Zuko and Aang appeared by his side, with swords in their hands, visibly troubled. Katara also raised from her seat, with anxiety painted on delicate face, as she screamed into the void:  
"Come out and show yourself!"  
"Oh, with pleasure." Sokka watched in disbelief suddenly group of three women materalise in front of them with smirks dancing on redish lips that reminded of the spirits called vampires from old stories. All of them wore traditional Southern Kingdom clothing but it didn't mean anything, they just might be travellers like them, there was no need to panic...   
"Hello brother."  
"Long time no see."

"Azula." Zuko growled out through clenched teeth as his fingers pressed harder on the hilt of the sword.   
Because of course it was her doing.   
"Why so angry, Zuzu?" Her short laughter sounded through the night as she stepped closer, only to be stopped by Sokka with his famous boomerang-dagger. Another laugh left Azula's mouth as she gently but not so gently pushed watertribe warrior away, like he was a paper doll when she focused her attention back on Zuko, who felt cold shiver ran through his spine.   
Because she had got away.   
So could his father.   
Uncle Iroh was in danger.   
"Aren't you happy to see me, hmm?" Azula's smile boiled blood in prince's veins but he stayed silent as she walked around, clearly observanting him and Aang, who sent Zuko meaningful look.   
"Or Mai, I bet you missed her a lot these past few years." Only when mentioned, Zuko noticed dark figure with familiar knives shining between her fingers, as she shot him unimpressed glance before whispering something to small figure in circus clothing.   
Of course, she had gathered her old crew.  
How smart of her.   
"I was pretty busy enjoying my peace with you locked up." Zuko admitted when Azula glanced at him with amusement before her sigh focused on Aang.   
"Look, who we have here."  
"Lost Boy. I didn't know you are babysitter now, Zuzu but it's so generous of you."  
"Ok, cut it off." Zuko snapped to Azula's great displeasure when she curled her lip in fake sadness.  
"Why so rude, brother, I just came to talk."  
"Yeah, that's for sure." Sokka mumbled, but under Azula's stern glance he raised hands in defense. Zuko was aware that in case of fight neither of them would get out of it alive, especially since Azula had been firebender for last few years whereas he...   
Still had to get to Tongyi.  
The fire burnt in his chest as he watched in anger that devil sister of his that again was about to ruin everything, completely possessed by that irrational war ideology of their father. If only their mother was there, then maybe...   
But it was too late.  
She had made her choice years ago.  
And so had he.   
"Just leave, Azula."   
"Are you kidding me?" Azula's fake laugh again sounded through the night as she sent her friends amused look, like she couldn't be what she was hearing.  
"You are my brother, Prince of Southern Nation."  
"Your head is worth millions for our father."  
"And so is this little friend of yours."  
"And I promised I will bring them to the Father."

"...Wait, you are that crazy Southern Nation princess? But you don't actually look so..." Voice in Sokka's throat froze as slim fingers of Azula clenched on his collar. Katara immediately raised to reach the brother's side but looks from two other girls stopped her from moving. She searched for help from Zuko or Aang, but they both seemed to be as terrified as she was. Katara might have not known much about Southern Nation princess, but one thing was sure.  
She was a full war criminal.   
And she took part in genocide of her people.  
Anger boiled in her veins as Katara wondered what they could possibly do to escape her evil hands. She knew that sticking with princes of Southern Nation wasn't the smartest move either, especially because they clearly kept their origin to themselves but for now watertribe princess couldn't do anything about it.   
And because she still trusted Aang.  
Even though his people had murdered and enslaved hers.   
"Let him go!" Azula's eyes moved to her and Katara for the first time fully understood the fraze of devil eyes, because there was nothing but dark void in Azula's eyes as she titled her head slightly, as she was wondering if Katara really dared to speak to her.   
"That must be a watertribe princess."  
"I think I should say I'm sorry for killing your mother and rest of your tribe, but..."  
"I don't really feel like it." That damn smirk... Before Katara fully thought things through, she rushed at damned Southern Nation princess just to... 

"Run, just run!" He didn't have to tell her twice as she grabbed his hand and Sokka when they rushed, leaving again all their possessions behind. The fire rose in the air and Katara watched in terror Azula's eyes gleam with mad furry as she watched few dark figures circulating around her and her friends, who stayed on watch, ready to strike any minute. Katara couldn't recognise clothing not who the people could be but only thanks to them, they managed to run away because apparently the fight between two sides was more important than chasing Southern Nation princes.   
But then watertribe princess remembered.  
"Aang, we need to find Topf and Vari!" Fear shined in boy's eyes when he realised just like she had that without the guide they would never get to Tongyi and leaving her in hands of true devil like Azula would be a crime.   
"There's no time, we need to move before..." Zuko didn't finish before these two women who accompanied Azula showed up in front of them as princess focused her energy on fighting off the group of masked warriors. The women seemed not to be benders, but yet the blades in one hands and obvious mischief in other eyes were enough reasons for Katara to fear. And so did Aang when his hand slightly shook in hers.   
"Move, Mai, I won't fight with you." Zuko's voice was stern as he stared at woman with shorter hair who just yawned in annoyance, clearly over the conversation already. From what Katara had assumed, prince and Mai must have shared the past and it hadn't end up the best way so now woman was obviously furious at him.   
But to the point she was ready to kill him?  
It sounded too crazy to be true.  
"What a shame, you used to like this game of ours." Even her voice annoyed Katara and she really wanted to say something but she knew that only Zuko could use that relation for their escape.   
If he could.   
"What happened to you? You haven't been like this before, Mai." Woman rolled her eyes with annoyance when she reached Zuko's side, dangerously close and for the first time Katara could see how truly hurt she was.   
To see her old lover back.   
"You made me like this. It's all your fault."  
"You are at fault of all this!"  
"... How lovely of you to blame everything on others." Katara knew that voice, that sarcasstic and cold as ice on the Pole voice...  
"Now step away, this prince of yours now belongs to me." Short laugh left Mai's mouth as she turned to face...  
"Oh, that's you. The Crazy Spirit, that's what they call you, don't they?"  
"They call me by different names, but you call me your master and savior because I will end your life right here, right now." Mai didn't seem to bothered by threat but neither was other woman when knives started to fly in her direction. Katara opened her mouth to yell and warn her that she had to watch out because Azula's other sidekick was still there, but then Topf showed up out of nowhere and bended the barrier between them and still fighting warriors.  
"We need to run." This word Katara had heard numerous times that night but still didn't question it as they chased with the wind and moon shining bright on the sky, leaving Azula, warriors and Vari behind....


End file.
